Dragon Wars: The Bonding
by Alana and Kelly Song
Summary: Look inside for More
1. Summary

Tristan had somewhat of a normal life-until he accidentally bonded with Abelwulf, the Prince of Dragons _inside of his body! _Now, he is battling against a group of slayers trying to kill Abelwulf. After a few head-twisting months, he learns a truth that could change his opinion about his unknown parents... forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Dreams

Oh shoot. I am in soooo much trouble. How on earth do you explain to the F.B.I. that you just brought _from a different world_, a_ dragon_ and a _psycho group of people trying to kill that dragon_? Yah, good luck with that one. Unless I wanted to be dragged off to the loony-bin A.S.A.P, that's not going to happen.

To top it off with a luscious maraschino cherry, I have some whiny-brat stuck _inside of me_, who is calling himself the Prince of Dragons.

Now I don't know about you, but I think I am just about to crack my head on something.

Let me explain how I got into this predicament.

You see, I have some really weird dreams that take me to another world. No, No! Wait, don't call me insane, I am telling you the truth! So it was with no surprise when I found myself looking at some unfamiliar place.

Don't worry, I do it all the time. I walked around for a bit, before a boy walked up to me. Frowning, he stared at me with a deep purple eye, for the other half of his face was covered with his hair. After a few moments, I said rather loudly, "Do you want something?"

Then he grinned. "No, I was just looking at you. We look a lot alike. Except for our eyes, and this." the boy pushed back his shaggy brown hair, and revealed a nasty white claw-scar over his other eye.

"Ouch," I sucked in some air in between my teeth. He gave me a wry smile.

"That is the work of a dragon. Her name is Valeesis. She was in a bad mood, and randomly attacked me. Fought her off and got away with a scar." he let his hair fall over his face.

"I wish there was something I could do." I said looking nervously into the sky.

"Actually there is." The boy looked at me closely. "What is your name?"

"Tristan. Yours?" His eyes widened, but he hurriedly coughed and replied:

"Tison,"

"So, there is something I could do?" I asked. Tison nodded, and looked slyly

around.

"Did you know it is everything here to get to actually _see _a dragon?" I scratched my head. "Uh, no."

He threw back his head, and laughed. It was chilling and deep, raising the hair on the back of my neck.

"Well now's your chance!" With another laugh, he was gone. I heard a roar behind me, and I froze. Huge stomps came, and then stopped.

Slowly I turned around.

A huge, scaly, orange dragon was giving me the You-are-an-annoying-whelp-and you-better-run-before-I-kill-you-in-one-puff-of-my-breath evil eye. I didn't even think. Not, hmm maybe I should talk to this REALLY angry Dragon, and see why it kills me, or Hmm, maybe I should try to stand up to her. Nope, I just ran.

The Dragon gave chase, and suddenly I had no air left. She roared, and crashed to the ground in front of me.

"GIVE ME MY MEMORIES BACK TISON!" she bellowed, almost blowing out my eardrums.

I grabbed my ribs, and gasped "But…I'm…not…Tison! My…name…is…"

"LIAR!" She shrieked.

I don't know where I got the strength. Suddenly I was on my feet screaming "I'M NOT TISON, VALEESIS!" she reared back in shock, her red eyes wide.

"My name…" she gasped. But then she regained her composure.

"YOU ARE A LIAR! GIVE-BACK-MY-MEMORIES! YOU ARE TISON, YOU CRAWLING WORM!"

I whipped out a sword (wait, a sword? Where the heck did I get that! Better yet, where did it come from?) She lunged at me. I dove and rolled out the way. She crashed, and sluggishly got up. I lunged and thrust the sword into her stomach.

She shrieked, and whipped around, one of her wings smacked into me, sending me flying. I crashed into something with a shuddering force, and my vision went blank. I could hear Valeesis crashing around, shrieking. When my vision returned, it was silent.

I blinked at the orange dragon. She was laying on her side with the sword jutting out. I walked slowly up to her head, and she glared at me.

"Foolish…weak…human." a trickle of blood slid down her muzzle. Her breathing slowed. "You…are…a slayer….tried…and true," with that she died.

I fell to my knees, shaking. "_Oh_ _my gosh_! _What have I done_!" I cried tears running down my face. This was just a dream, right? I couldn't have, killed her! I stood up very shakily, and yanked the sword out. A second later, it shattered. I bowed my head, sobbing.

There was a leathery flapping sound in the air. I looked up, and saw a smaller red dragon came into the glade.

It took a while for him to process the situation, but he saw the hilt and the dead Dragon. It took a deep breath, and bellowed:

"SLAYER! YOU KILLED MY SISTER! HOW DARE YOU!" I ran backwards, trying to hold back my tears.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! SHE-SHE JUST ATTACKED ME AND I FOUGHT BACK!" the red dragon charged. My foot brushed something, and without thinking, I picked it up.

_Your fate awaits you_

A strange voice clanged in my head. I thrust the object foreword, and stabbed it into the charging dragon's chest. That was when I realized it was a knife(First swords now knives? Make up your mind stupid dream!) Time froze, and I noticed that I hit the exact middle of his chest. There was a cracked gem that I had not noticed earlier. Suddenly it turned black. A gold, gassy substance flowed from his nostrils, mouth, and his gem.

The gas went into my open mouth. I felt it, flowing through me, and then I felt like I was getting tugged and pulled into every direction. Then my world went black.

I peeked open an eyelid. Man, was the sun brighter than usual, or was it just me? I smacked my lips, and squinted at the ground. It was way too clear, as if I just put someone's glasses on. I peered next to me, but I had to look away, because something was blinding me.

Shaking my head, I breathed out. No way. Two columns of smoke rose above my eyes. What the-

I looked down at my hands. All I saw were claws. _Dragon claws_! I whipped my head around, and flapped two leathery red wings. I screamed, which came out as a shriek. A _dragon shriek! _Without thinking, I bolted, running and then trying to flap my wings. I crashed into fifty trees, and went rolling down the hill. I tried, again and again, but I finally curled up in my wings in defeat. Huge, hot tears rolled down my muzzle, and I realized that _I was a dragon!_

I don't know how long I laid there, crying, when I suddenly heard footsteps. There were light, and hurried. Then, they stopped.

"Finally, your awake!" I lifted up one of the wings and stared into the face of a gorgeous girl(Just found my dream chick!). I shook my head and looked at her. She had long black silky hair, black eyes, and light brown skin.

I looked around, and notice that my surroundings were different. I was in a thick forest. The girl must have dragged me here. After all, the dragon body I was in was about the size of a large horse.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. I nodded, sloppy dragon tears falling to the ground.

"Easy, easy, you have just had a bad fright." She looked curiously at the pulsing gem on my chest. As soon as she touched it, a tingly feeling passed through my body. I felt like I was shrinking. Suddenly, the girl screamed.

My eyes flew open, and I looked at my claws. They were hands. I was human again!(Wait, do I have clothes on?) The girl had her knife at my neck.

"Whoa, easy!" I yelped.

"Who are you!" she hissed.

"Look, I can explain-" I held up my hands, and in horror I realized that I could see through them. I was fading out of my dream.

"Your fading!"

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" I cried.

"Lila! LILA-" and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys this is Kelly Song, you might be wondering "Why did she spell Lila like that the first time, and Lyla the second?" that because it is supposed to be Lyla. Sorry! I hope you like it, now please read and review!**

Chapter 2.

Waking

Okay, can you say _ow_? My eyes blinked open, and I had to squint at the bright light of morning in my room.

Every part of my body hurt, especially my shoulder. I sat up, rolling my right shoulder around in a circle. Then I realized my face was wet. Had I really been crying!

I snorted to myself. Imagine crying over a silly dream. I walked over to the mirror that was above my dresser. I looked at myself and froze. In one motion, I yelled "AAAHH!" jumped over, flipped it slamming it into the wall, and stumbled backwards knocking over several things.

I forgot at that moment that I lived in an apartment complex, or a flat as the British call them. I live in London if you can tell. The manager claimed that the walls were 'completely sound-proof,', As if, they were like paper.

BANG BANG BANG! "Hey, buddy, you may have to go to school, but I'm still trying to sleep!" That was my cranky neighbor downstairs.

"I know! Shut up!" said my neighbor to my right. Oh great. Suddenly everyone down the hall and below was yelling at each other to shut up. I rolled my eyes, and flipped my mirror back around.

The stupid reflection was still there. It was not the reflection of me. Nope, it was the head of a dragon. Suddenly I heard a yawn. I whirled around, but no one was there. There was a smacking of lips, and then:

_"Oh goodness what an odd dream."_ I pounded my head to make sure my brain was still there.

_"Hey stop that!"_ My eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I'm insane! I need to be on medication, holy cow! I'm cracked!" I cried, running to my tiny bathroom and gazing at my medicine cabinet mirror. The dragon was still there. Then I felt that tingly feeling that came when the girl, Lyla, had touched the gem in my chest. I felt like I was being pushed back.

"Strange, where am I?" It was my voice, but I wasn't the one speaking. (What the)

"Oh, NO!" The thing controlling my body was looking at my hand.

"No! I'm hideous, I have shed my gorgeous scales! No, I can no longer be called the Prince of Dragons! I am now the Prince of Shame! Oh, the horror! The Shame!"

_"Aw, you poor baby!"_ I couldn't help but think. The thing controlling me sopped, and cocked my head.

"Who is this?"

_"Are you crazy? Who is this stupid whiny person controlling my body!"_ The person drew me up to my full height.

"Peasant! I am Abelwulf, the Prince of Dragons! Now, peasant! Tell me how I got in this dreadful form!" painful images of Valeesis laying there dead came to my mind. Then a picture of me stabbing the red dragon in the gem with the knife came.

"I-I think I bonded us together." I stammered, realizing that my voice wasn't echoed anymore. I lifted my hands on my own accord. I was in control again.

_"You WHAT!"_ Abelwulf clanged in my head. _"You robbed me of my true noble form and bonded us together! HOW DARE YOU!"_ I clapped my hands to my temples.

"Ow! I'm sorry it was an accident! Now stop you are giving me a migraine!" the 'Prince of Dragons' grumbled for a bit, before saying

_"PEASANT! I DEMAND FOOD!"_ I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Well, you're not getting food if you demand like that! Anyway, I don't have time, I am going to be late for school!" I threw on a clean shirt and yesterday's pants, and grabbed my backpack.

_"Peasant! You will obey me! Get me some food!"_ obviously, this 'Abelwulf' was used to having his way.

"Nope, sorry!" I jogged out of my flat and locked the door. That was when I heard the bus. Sprinting down the stairs, I made it out just in time.

**This one is shorter than the first chapter but I am busy, so R&R tell me how u like it!**


End file.
